Roadtrip Through Memory Lane
by NateBuzaholic
Summary: The car held many memories for them, and now they had an eternity together to make many more. Mabekah.


Pairing: Mabekah  
Prompt: Car  
Word Total: 1735  
Requested by: angellus08  
Summary: "The car held many memories for them, and now they had an eternity together to make many more."  
Flashbacks are in _italics._

Rebekah couldn't help but stare at his face as they drove to the airport. He was really handsome, and to her no-one looked better. A soft smile rolled along her face, as she recalled the time she first realized she felt something for him.

"_So," Matt began, as they strolled outside. "What are we doing out here?"_

"_Just talking a break from the polite chit chat." She lied. She knew Kol was out here, waiting. She could smell him. As she looked at Matt as they walked, she felt a tiny amount of sympathy for him. But she managed to squash that feeling when she remembered this was to get back at Elena. Elena who pretended to be her friend, only to drive a dagger through her heart._

_She looked around, trying to spot Kol. She didn't want to be surprised when he attacked._

"_It's freezing." Matt gasped, adding a little chuckle. She found it cute. "Let me get my coat."_

_As they approached his car, she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows._

"_This is your car?" She asked, incredulity colouring her voice._

"_Yep." He answered, opening the door and taking out the jacket. She watched as he shimmied up to her, jokingly saying, "If I could compel myself a Masarti, I would. But I can't."_

_As Matt said the last part, he wrapped the jacket round her shoulders. The smile that appeared on her face was instantaneous, it'd been a while since someone had done something genuinely nice for her, and it made her feel all…tingly._

"_Oh, I'm a Vampire. We don't-" She began, but cut herself off as she noticed the look on his face. He wanted her to have it, and she couldn't control the butterflies that were making there presence known in her stomach._

"_Thanks." She mumbled, and she watched as a smile tugged at his lips. She was positive that if her heart could beat, it would be going so fast right now. Kol's scent began to fill her nose, and she realized that Matt would be dead soon. She also realized that she didn't want that to happen._

_She frantically began looking round for Kol. She needed to get Matt out of there before Kol killed him. That was when she caught a glimpse of him, several feet behind Matt._

"_Let's go back inside. I got all the fresh air I need."_

She was recalled to the present when she heard Matt's voice. "What are you smiling about?"

"Just remembering the first time I realized I fancied you." She whispered, knowing full well he'd hear her properly anyway.

"Wasn't that the night Kol broke my hand?" He laughed, though it was slightly forced. Matt and Kol still didn't get along to this day. "That night didn't end so well, did it?"

"No, it didn't." She signed. Long story short, after she'd got him back inside Kol broke his hand, she tried to apologize and he basically rejected her. Then she ending up sleeping with Damon, but that's a story for another time. "But the conversation we had a few weeks later gave me hope."

"Really? _That_ conversation gave you hope?"

_As the car pulled up to the house, Rebekah couldn't help but be suspicious. Matt had all but told her to fuck off a few weeks ago; yet here he was sticking up to Caroline for her, being nice to her. It didn't add up._

_Once he'd parked, his arm stretched along the back of the seats, towards her. "Here we are," he said, turning to look at her. "Home, sweet home."_

_She was wondering what his ulterior motive was. Everyone ended up using, like Damon had recently, so why would Matt be any different? She wanted to believe he was, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something._

"_Okay, spill. Why are you being so nice to me?"_

_As she looked at him, she heard his heart rate increase slightly. Either he was lying or…she didn't want to think of the possibility of the or; she'd only end up hurting herself again._

"_I drove you home," he said, a slight chuckle in his voice. "_

"_Not just that," she began, staring deeper into his eyes. "I mean helping me with the dance, and standing up to Caroline." He couldn't be doing it to be nice to her, of that she was sure. "I don't buy it."_

"_Buy what?" He said, an incredulous tone taking over his voice. Maybe he…No, she couldn't afford to think like that._

"_The whole gentlemanly thing. After everything my family has done to you." And by family she meant Klaus and Kol; Kol had attacked him and Klaus…well Klaus had terrorized the town for months now. "What are you up to?"_

"_It's sad that you can't just get a ride home from school without thinking that there is some ulterior motive." He told her, a slight tinge of sympathy in his voice._

_Maybe he was being genuine, or maybe it was deep down that she hoped he was being genuine. She just wanted someone to be honest with her for once in her life. Maybe she could give him the benefit of the doubt. She turned away and let out a small laugh, she was being ridiculous. What motive could Matt have?_

"_You're right." She said, turning back to him. "I'm probably gonna organize the whole dance and then have to compel myself a date." She was leaving the biggest hint she could offer._

_A smile graced his lips. "Lets not get crazy." It was basically a thanks but no thanks. "Goodbye Rebekah."_

"_Goodbye Matt," she said softly, smiling a little sadly at him._

_He returned her smile, though his was warm, which caused her smile to brighten as she got out the car._

_As she watched him drive away, she smiled. She knew he'd give in someday._

"Yes, because that was the first time that I genuinely believed you liked me." She said, ruffling his hair. "Of course I later found out you were just distracting me."

She sent a pointed look in his direction. Matt laughed nervously, before changing the subject.

"You know what's one of my favourite memories of our time together? What we did after Prom."

She smiled as she realized what he was doing, but couldn't help her memories coming forth.

_They were lying side by side on the bonnet of his car, staring at the stars above them. They'd been dating for a while now, once Nik had been rescued from them, and she realized Matt had no part in his death, and saving him from drowning (even if she was the reason for that), they'd grown closer and eventually began dating._

_Elena definitely didn't approve, but that just made it all the sweeter. Of course that wasn't the main reason she was dating him, it just made her happy knowing the doppleganger bitch was mad._

_Matt made her feel alive again, she felt things with him that she hadn't felt since…since Stefan, and maybe even before._

_They'd just come from Prom, and instead of heading to the after party at Lockwood Manor, they'd just decided to spend time together._

_She felt him shiver slightly, and so pulled herself closer to him, snuggling his side. Moments like this she cherished in their relationship, were they could just be with one another and not have to say anything. Were they were the only ones who mattered, no matter what was going on around them._

_He rolled over so that he was lying on his side, prompting her to do the same, so that they were staring into each others eyes. His hand reached out to gently cup her face, her face immediately rolling into it. A shiver tingled it's way up her spine._

_His face leaned in close to hers, and his breath ghosted along her lips, as he whispered, "I love you, Bekah."_

_Butterflies exploded in her stomach, she felt her heart swell with emotion, goosebumps jumped out allover her body, and she felt a shiver sliver up her spine. She'd waited an eternity for someone to say that to her, say it and mean it._

"_I love you too."_

That had been one of her happiest memories, ever. Though there was one or two that deeply overshadowed it.

"I think you know my happiest memory, Matt." She said, teasingly. She was staring at him again, but she didn't care.

"No, I'm pretty sure I forgot," he teased right back. "Wanna remind me?"

"Well It went a little something like…"

_She couldn't bloody believe it. They were stuck in the middle of nowhere, with smoke rising from the bonnet. To say she was pissed was an understatement._

_They'd been planning a weekend away together, somewhere secluded, as Matt had almost accidently killed someone. He may have been a Vampire for a couple of years now, but when you're hungry and someone cuts themselves, it's very difficult to resist the allure of the blood._

_Matt was currently checking out the problem, and she had no idea about anything to do with cars really, so decided to do her make-up in the side mirror._

"_You know, you could help us out." Matt grunted as he…did something to the car._

"_Like what?" She asked, applying another coat of lipstick. It was a nice cherry red, which she loved deeply._

"_Go into my toolbox, and once it's opened I'll tell you what to get."_

_Sighing, she did as he asked, placing the box on the floor, she opened it. To be honest, what happened next, she would never have seen coming._

_Red and White rose petals exploded from the case, shooting upwards, before slowly falling back down to earth, twirling round her as they did so._

_She span round staring at them, confused as to what was happening, though deep down she knew. She turned to where Matt should be, but found him closer than expected, down on one knee, holding out a ring towards her._

_She gasped, hand flying to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. She'd dreamt of this day for many years, but she'd never thought it'd come true. She could see his love for her burning in his eyes, and he didn't even have to ask, as she knew what her answer would be._

"…And then you asked me, and I flung myslef into your arms, before blubbering out a yes." Bekah said adoringly.

Matt laughed. "On that day you made me the happiest Vampire alive."

As she admired the rings on her finger, Bekah exclaimed, "You never did tell me where we were honeymooning!"

**A/N: Uh, unhappy with the ending, but oh well. **


End file.
